Kingdoms in the Sky
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: They are the moments in time that are remembered, the ash from dying or newly lit fires, the light from distant stars...
1. Burning to Ash

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated poetry (mostly freeverse, but some form thrown in) for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). This collection will contain 30 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdoms in the Sky**  
_a collection of poems  
_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Axel  
**Game:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Challenge(s)**: Diversity Writing Challenge (Magical Girls and Boys Challenge Forum), a4 – write a poem between 8 and 20 lines

**.**

**/1/**

**Burning to Ash**

Burning himself into ash:  
in all honesty it wasn't a bad way to go  
because no-one else got the pleasure, the pain  
of making him disappear  
into nothing.

That was an idea he hated most of all,  
becoming nothing.  
Ironic almost  
since that was who he was:  
Nobody.

No-one could remember burning nothing  
but the sight of fire  
could still brand someone's heart.


	2. Coming Out of Darkness

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated poetry (mostly freeverse, but some form thrown in) for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). This collection will contain 30 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdoms in the Sky**  
_a collection of poems  
_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Riku  
**Game:** Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (Magical Girls and Boys Challenge Forum), prompt #001 – return

**.**

**/2/**

**Coming Out of Darkness**

He'd never expected to come out of the darkness  
once he'd sunk so deeply into it, lost the light  
but somehow he struggled out, rescue rope  
twinned around his waist

Except it wasn't that: he was still in the darkness,  
still knee-deep and the light was still  
beyond reach, even though it reached deep into heart  
and struggled with the dark…

His hands still summoned the darkness.  
His heart still called it; his body  
was still wrapped in it.

He hadn't come out after all; if he had,  
he'd without a root into the light returned.  
But he had a seed anew  
to form new, deeper, roots.


	3. Chasing Shadows

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated poetry (mostly freeverse, but some form thrown in) for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). This collection will contain 30 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdoms in the Sky**  
_a collection of poems  
_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Ventus  
**Game:** Kingdom Hearts Birth to Sleep  
**Challenge(s)**: Diversity Writing Challenge (Magical Girls and Boys Challenge Forum), A6 – write a poem under 100 words

**.**

**/3/**

**Chasing Shadows**

Every time he reached for a shadow  
it was gone – but he needed those  
because the light was too inexact without,  
inexistent…

Like a still unborn, unformed child in the womb  
that would never gain a face, a heart

But it was the opposite for him:  
he had both of them,  
but without his darkness they were  
drifting away.


	4. Take a Loss of Friend in Stride

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated poetry (mostly freeverse, but some form thrown in) for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). This collection will contain 30 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdoms in the Sky**  
_a collection of poems  
_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Axel, Roxas  
**Game:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Challenge(s)**: 100 Prompts Challenge (The Poetry Craze), #002 – stride

**.**

**/4/**

**Take a Loss of Friend in Stride**

He should have just taken it all in stride –  
that way, he wouldn't have been so lost after,  
so hurt –

Who'd told him to make a _friend_ anyway.  
Stupid thing.  
Stupid _things_. Friends.

Maybe the past.  
Maybe a heart he no longer had.

Whatever it was,  
he'd made a friend  
and lost him  
and he couldn't let go.


	5. Explain the Stars

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated poetry (mostly freeverse, but some form thrown in) for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). This collection will contain 30 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdoms in the Sky**  
_a collection of poems  
_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Sora  
**Game:** Kingdom Hearts I  
**Challenge(s)**: 100 Prompts Challenge (The Poetry Craze), #037 – nebula

**.**

**/5/**

**Explain the Stars**

All of a sudden, the stars appeared again –  
the light of distant other worlds freed  
from the darkness that had wrapped them so

And they could, under the light of their still free town  
could smile

(though why it was still free, they couldn't say  
because there was nothing special about that place,  
except there was)

And not knowing what awaited them in the future  
they would be relieved, thinking  
somewhere far away, the door  
to darkness had closed.


	6. The Two Halves Combined

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated poetry (mostly freeverse, but some form thrown in) for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). This collection will contain 30 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdoms in the Sky**  
_a collection of poems  
_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Xenmas, Xehanort  
**Game:** Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance  
**Challenge(s)**: 100 Prompts Challenge (The Poetry Craze), #077 – staple

**.**

**/6/**

**The Two Halves Combined**

The two halves he'd split up so long ago  
had come together:  
that hard work undone

But it didn't matter: he'd learnt from past mistakes  
and those old plans of his were still coming together  
into a net.

It was the advantage he'd gained  
through much care –  
that even a wild card would not tear an irreparable hole  
in his plans

And there would be a time  
when he would be perfect  
and it was pre-empting that  
that he'd torn his part apart  
as he did.


	7. The Nobody's Past

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated poetry (mostly freeverse, but some form thrown in) for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). This collection will contain 30 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdoms in the Sky**  
_a collection of poems  
_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Xion  
**Game:** Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days  
**Challenge(s)**: 100 Prompts Challenge (The Poetry Craze), #045– thyme

**.**

**/7/**

**The Nobody's Past**

It smelt beautiful, inviting  
but she knew it was a useless yearning –  
that a nobody like her had no future  
nor a past…

But even the other Nobodies had a bit:  
a past they remembered, even if it didn't exist  
anymore

But even that sweet-smelling plant could give her nothing  
in the end, save tears of bitter disappointment  
and regret.


End file.
